Flamehound Shepard
PAGE CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION- 'Commander Flamehound Shepard '''is a Human Systems Alliance Marine and the first Human Spectre known for countless achievments in his long career, as becoming a Human Spectre and for ceasing the terror of the Collectors, Reapers, and the pro-human organization known as Cerberus. 'Early Life' Flamehound Shepard was born on April 11, 2154 to Hannah Shepard and Christopher Shepard, both of which served lifelong military careers in the Alliance Military. As a spacer child, Flamehound spend his most of his childhood transferring from ship to ship, which caused him to become dedicated to join the Alliance Military and the ranks of his father. His life was full of responsiblity and positive reinforcement, which caused Flamehound to always have a friendly and kind attitiude. Flamehound wasn't much of a mischievous troublmaker as he was a honorable peacemaker. One of Shepard's most tramatizing events was the death of his father as a teenager. His mother didn't tell him the news as soon as it happened, because of the fact that Flamehound's sixteenth birthday. Flamehound Shepard joined the Alliance Marine Corps as soon as he came of age to be able to enlist. His mother Hannah refused him to join many times, but her mother remembers that it is his dream, so then she let him enlist. 'Military Life & Career' Shepard enlisted into the Alliance Marine Corps in April of 2172, and was stationed on Elysium, where he received basic ICT (Interplanetary Combatives Training). As time passed through his days, he created a reputation as a astounding engineer and skilled biotic with an unmatched talent to the other trainees and soldiers along with him. Captain David Anderson, one of the Alliance's most respected and decorated soldiers, had become aqcuainted with Flamehound Shepard as he approached the end of his ICT and suggested him to receive the most elite N7 training. Shepard considered offer and graduated high honors and outstanding performance. 'The Geth''' Shepard's fame and military-wide knowledge soon disappeared, until he became involved in the investigation of Saren Arterius in 2185. Though the Citadel Council refused and remained unconvinced that one of their most trusted Spectre Agents could have been the perpatraitor of the Attack Of Eden Prime, Flamehound sought out to find as much evidence and assets on Saren as possible in order to link him to the multiple Geth attacks and the return of the Reapers. Eventually succeeded in getting the Council to strip Saren Arterius of his Spectre Status, with the support of Captain David Anderson, the Council, and the newly obtained SR-1 SSV Normandy, Flamehound began his manhunt for the rouge and former Spectre. Along the way, Commander Shepard created a deep bond with Doctor Liara T'Soni , thus creating a deep and private relationship between the two. After chasing and destroying all of Saren and his assets throughout the Galaxy, Shepard eventually made contact and fought agaisnt him on the planet Virmire. He attempted to convince Saren that he was Indoctrinated by the Reapers, even though it was clear to the Commander, though the Indoctrinated and rouge Turian refused to accept the truth under Soveriegn's influence. Not only did Commander Flamehound fail to kill Saren on Virmire, but he also lost Kaidan Alenko, a close personal friend aboard the SSV Normandy and crew, in the process. Shepard finally acomplished his goal by taking down both Saren and Sovereign at the same time during the Battle of the Citadel, the first full-on attack from the Geth and Soverign. Commander Flamehound Shepard also saved the Council from desperate distress while aboard the Destiny Ascention that was being attacked and almost destroyed by the multiple Geth Forces laying siege on the ship.